


Nagisa's Next Target

by Ritsu_Rogers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Seven Years Later, the wait is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_Rogers/pseuds/Ritsu_Rogers
Summary: Nagisa has completed his first week as a teacher in training and he's on his way to achieving his dream. Now it's time for him to focus on his next target - Kaede Kayano
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Nagisa's Next Target

Nagisa watches the last of his homeroom students file out the door, each one begrudgingly nodding at the teacher in training they are starting to respect. It had been a good first week and even after five days the students, and the classroom, were showing improvements. As a class, they had a long way to go before graduation, but Nagisa is confident that they will all be different and better people when the time comes. 

As the door swings closed behind the last one, Nagisa flops down in his chair and fishes his phone out of his bag. He blows out a relieved sigh when he sees that there aren’t any new messages before sending one of his own.

_ Nagisa: Are you still free tonight at 7pm? _

Nagisa glares at his phone, like an impatient teenager, until the reply comes back less than a minute later.

_ Kayano: Absolutely! I can’t wait to hear how your first week of classes went :) _

_ Nagisa: I’m excited to see you, Kayano. It’s been way too long. _

Nagisa considers the message before hitting send. On the surface, it is a simple message. He hadn’t seen Kayano in months and he missed her, but it meant so much more. It had been way too long, seven years too long.

Despite what everyone thought, Nagisa had known how Kayano felt about him since they were teenagers. Her feelings, especially after she’d been freed from the control of the tentacles, had been so clear that he’d even someone as naive and dense as him could see them. For one, In middle school, a girl didn’t give a boy chocolates on Valentines’ Day as a thank you. Plus, no matter how good Professor Bitch’s training had been, Nagisa knew the kiss would have never worked if Kayano hadn’t felt something for him. 

That Valentine’s Day, all those years ago, weighed on Nagisa in dark, quiet moments. Given his skills as an assassin, he’d suspected Kayano might choose that day to tell him how she felt about him. He’d waited all day for her to say something, anything, to give him the box of chocolates that she wasn’t hiding very well. Nagisa had longed for her to tell him because then he could finally confess to her everything he’d tried to pour into their kiss.

When the time came, though, Kayano had merely said thank you for saving her life, for being her friend. In the first instant, Nagisa had wanted to stop her, to reveal his own feelings, to make her tell him how she truly felt. But in the next instant, he saw the wisdom of her decision. It was February 14th, they had less than a month before Koro-sensei’s deadline. After that, either the world would be blown to bits or Nagisa would start on his journey to become a teacher with the same single mindedness he approached assassination. No matter the outcome, this was not the right time for them to embark on a romantic relationship - there was too much going on, they were too young, they had more they needed to achieve, their friendship meant too much.

In the end, Nagisa had accepted the ‘Get Out of Jail Free’ card that Kayano had given him and, in his own way, had given her one in return. For the next seven years, he’d kept in touch with Kayano when his studies allowed, without making it seem like they could be more. Kayano had been right. With his time and energy dedicated to becoming a teacher that Koro-sensei would be proud of, he would not have been able to give Kayano the care and love that she deserved. 

He hadn’t expected her to wait for him. With almost every phone call, email, or text, Nagisa dreaded the mention of a date or, even worse, a boyfriend, but it never came. There were dates, here and there, but never anything that seemed to go beyond a first or second date and even that fell away as college went on. At one point, Nagisa had even wondered if Kayano wasn’t telling him about the men in her life, so he’d asked Kanzaki and Okuda if she was seeing someone.

They both sent back something along the lines of, “No dummy, she is waiting for you.”

Nagisa grins at the message on his phone, hits send, and prays to whoever might be listening that their waiting is finally coming to an end. 

* * *

Kayano tugs on the hem of her bright green dress and wonders if Nagisa will like it. “As if he’ll even notice it,” she mutters to herself, quiet enough that the driver won’t hear her. 

She adores him, but Kayano knows that she will never have Nagisa’s full attention. Ever since their days together in the Assassination Classroom, Nagisa has kept his eyes on the target in front of him, whether it be assassinating Koro-sensei or becoming a teacher in order to honor him, and he doesn’t looks away. It’s like she told Hara, she isn’t on his radar these days, at least not like that.

Tears well up in her eyes and Kayano wonders again if this dinner is a good idea. She had been so excited a couple a weeks ago, when Nagisa had texted her asking her over for dinner to celebrate his first week as a teacher in training. It had been so out of character for him that she’d said yes without hesitation. She had half expected him to cancel; instead, he’d confirmed with her multiple times, making sure that she was still available. Yet, as the hour drew nearer, Kayano felt more and more like she was just torturing herself by making a Friday night dinner date with Nagisa. This would not be a date, not in the way she wanted.

It had been seven years since she’d given Nagisa the box of chocolates as a thank you, but her feelings hadn’t changed. She loves him deeply, but also wants to give him the space he needs to achieve his goals. Sometimes Kayano wonders if her 14-year-old self knew how long she’d been willing to wait for that sweet, deadly, blue-haired boy. Because it was seven years later and she was still waiting. 

Kayano had never meant to put her love life on hold for Nagisa - it just sort of happened. After the closeness and intensity they’d shared during their time together in 3-E, no other boy had ever compared. Even as they had spent less time together, the brief coffees or phone calls, the one line messages, had given her more joy than those other boys ever did.

But, it has been seven years and Kayano hasn’t seen any signs that Nagisa is interested in changing his ways. She sniffs and wipes away her tears before they fall. Maybe it was time to stop waiting, let Nagisa be Nagisa, and to move on with her life.

* * *

In front of Nagisa’s door, Kayano pauses to steady herself. She was enjoying dinner with a longtime friend, who had just started a new job, it didn’t need to be anything more. Plastering a smile on her face, she rings the doorbell.

The door opens and she forgets her promise. 

Nagisa stands in the doorway dressed in a three piece outfit, not unlike his school uniform, with his tie removed and his shirt sleeves rolled up. He looks beautiful in the glow of the hallway light and so happy to see her that Kayano’s heart skips a beat. She’s frozen in place, speechless, but he steps toward her, wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her effortlessly into a hug. 

Unable to resist, Kayano returns the hug and buries her face against his shoulder, breathing him in. Nagisa lets the hug linger and Kayano relishes having his body - warm, strong, and lean - pressed against her. 

All too soon, he gives her a firm squeeze, but to her surprise he doesn’t let her go. Instead he leans back so they’re gazing into each other’s eyes. “Hi, Kayano,” he says, his voice fond, “I’ve missed you,” and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

Kayano blushes at the kiss, but manages to reply. “Hi, Nagisa. It’s good to see you too, it’s been too long.”

“Yes, it has been,” he agrees with a look that she can’t quite read. Nagisa’s pale blue eyes are gentle and kind, but Kayano is swimming in them. It's shocking, but also a relief, like sinking into a cold pool on a hot day. It makes her dizzy, but she could stand here forever in the circle of his arms, lost in Nagisa’s eyes.

At last, Kayano is able to pull away. “So, Nagisa,” she slips out of the embrace, “what’s for dinner? Did you end up making dinner or did you get takeout?”

He starts at the change in subject. “A little bit of both.” He gestures towards his small dining room. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll pour us a couple glasses of wine.”

Still flustered, Kayano takes the three steps required to get to the dining room, and gasps. Nagisa’s two person table is made up with a white tablecloth and a cluster of white candles in the center. There are real utensils wrapped in cloth napkins and a bouquet of red tulips sits on the chair closest to her. It’s a scene out of a romantic movie and sends her into more of an emotional tailspin.

“Nagisa, what is all of this?” Kayano demands, turning back to the kitchen.

“I guess this isn’t quite what you were expecting when I asked you over for dinner,” Nagisa answers as he darts out of the kitchen with two glasses of white wine. “Why don’t we sit down and I’ll explain everything.”

Not trusting her voice, Kayano picks up the bouquet of tulips and sits down. Nagisa sets down the glasses of wine in a rush and pulls his chair closer to hers. Chewing on his lower lip, he wraps her hand in both of his. 

Kayano gazes down at their hands and her heart pounds in equal parts hope and fear. What could Nagisa possibly have to tell her that involved holding her hands with such affectionate insistence? She forces herself to face him and is held in place by his pale blue gaze.

“Kayano,” he begins, his thumb stroking the back of her hand, “I’m not sure which thing to start with so I’m just going to say them both.” He pauses and clears his throat. “Thank you and I’m so sorry.”

Kayano blinks at him, bewildered. “What are you talking about, Nagisa? Thank you and I’m sorry? For what?”

Nagisa shifts to the edge of his seat, his knees brushing against hers. “Thank you for being the type of person who puts her own feelings aside so that I could achieve my goals. And I’m sorry that I made you wait so long.” He peers at her, his face nervous and pleading. “I just hope you’ll let me make it up to.” 

The words hang between them as Kayano tries to process everything Nagisa has confessed. “I still don’t understand,” she murmurs. “What are you saying, Nagisa?”

He flushes and huffes. “That I’m ready to focus on us. I’m ready to be in a romantic relationship,” Nagisa raises her hand to his lips, “if that’s still what you want.” 

Kayano’s head snaps up, her eyes round in shock, his words suddenly making sense. “Nagisa, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yes, that exactly is what I’m asking,” Nagisa replies with a nervous chuckle as he lowers her hand, “Do you still want me to be your boyfriend after all this time?”

Kayano gawks at the man she’s loved since they were kids, unable to believe what he is telling her. His blush deepens and she sees the fear in his eyes. She realizes that Nagisa is terrified that she will turn him down, tell him that he’s waited too long, and that she no longer wants him.

Unable to resist using one of his own moves against him, Kayano grabs Nagisa by his collar and plants an eager kiss on his lips. Nagisa’s eyes go wide in surprise and then fall closed with a relieved sigh. He deepens the kiss and, in her mind, Kayano hears the hit count begin -  _ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 _ , - but is unsure which one of them is actually scoring the hits.

* * *

_ 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21… _

Nagisa lets the hit count continue to climb, relishing in the feel of Kayano’s lips against his. There’s no inferno, no one’s life is in danger, Karma and Nakumura aren’t snapping blackmail photos; it’s just him and Kayano kissing because it’s something they’ve longed to do.

When Nagisa feels like he might drown her kiss, he pulls away, but not before giving Kayano one more light kiss. As they catch their breaths, Kayano’s amber eyes drift open and he gazes into them, pleased to see them clouded with the desire. 

Unable to resist, Nagisa pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “You didn’t answer my question, Kayano; do you still want me to be your boyfriend?”

Kayano swats at his shoulder. “I think that was a pretty obvious ‘yes’, Nagisa.”

He gives her a wide grin and in that instant realizes that at some point during their kiss, he had all but gathered Kayano into his lap. 

Noticing his shock, Kayano notices their position and scrambles back into her chair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away,” she apologizes, playing with the ends of her dark hair.

Nagisa lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Kayano.” He smirks. “In fact, I’m not certain, which one of us got carried away and can’t bring myself to feel bad about it.”

Kayano blushes, but returns his smirk. “I guess that’s true, Nagisa.” She tugs on his collar. “We’ve waited seven years, I guess we’ve earned the right to get a little carried away.” 

He knows the kiss coming and meets her half way, holding her face between his palms, hoping she understands how precious she is to him. This second kiss holds all the passion of the first one, but without the frenzy. It is playful and curious as they learn the feel of one another’s mouths. It is thrilling, but already becoming comfortable like they’ve been doing this ages, like they were designed to fit together.

Nagisa is content to kiss Kayano for the rest of the night and thinks about moving things to somewhere more comfortable, when his stomach audibly growls.

Kayano giggles against his lips. “Nagisa, it sounds like you could use some dinner.”

“Stupid stomach,” he grumbles. “Ignore it. I’d rather keep doing this.”

They fall easily into another long kiss. Nagisa shivers as Kayano buries her fingers in his hair. He runs his hand along the outside of her knee, catching on the hem of her dress. Again he thinks about suggesting they find someplace more comfortable. He peppers kiss along her jaw and opens his mouth to ask her to join him on the couch, when his stomach growls again.

Unable to ignore it any longer, he drops his head to her shoulder. “I guess we should eat.”

Kayano pecks him on the cheek. “You did promise me dinner.”

Groaning, Nagisa stands, swaying and lightheaded. “Who knew skipping lunch to grade quizzes would be such a bad idea?” he teases, ambling towards the kitchen, never taking his eyes off Kayano. 

She shakes her head at him, eyes bright and cheeks pink. “I hope you’re not making a habit of that now that you’re a teacher in training.” Her mouth drops open. “Oh my goodness, I haven’t even asked about your first week. How did it go?”

Nagisa grins at her, excited to tell her the story of his first week. He starts with his first disastrous meeting with his homeroom, but how Koro-sensi’s training had kicked in when he needed it most. She is, unsurprisingly, an attentive audience and Nagisa finds himself grateful to have someone like her to share his stories with. It drives home how much he’s missed her in his life.

Before long the conversation shifts to her shooting schedule from the past week, the highs and the lows, and her excitement to see the finished episode. Nagisa is once again amazed at her incredible talent and work ethic. He also vows to himself watch every single episode now that he’s out of school. 

It’s the best night Nagisa has had in a long time and he can’t wait to have more like it. He can’t wait to spend more time with his beautiful girlfriend, who also happens to be his best friend. 

When Kayano recounts her time with their classmates at the old 3-E classroom, he is quick to make plans for a picnic on the mountain before the weather turns chilly. “I have fall break in four weeks,” he muses, taking their dishes into the kitchen, “depending on your shooting schedule, we could go then.”

* * *

Kayano gapes at Nagisa, amazed that he’s thinking that far ahead, making time in his schedule for her. All at once, the whole night seems like a wonderful dream she is doomed to wake up from.

Just a couple of hours ago she had been convinced that it was time to move on, that Nagisa would never change, and they would never be more than friends. Had so much changed in that time that now Nagisa is talking and planning like a boyfriend, her boyfriend? She believes his confession and the passion in his kisses, but isn’t sure he can change who he is that much.

“Yes,” she replies at last, her uncertainty creeping into her voice, “with this kind of notice, I can make that work.”

Nagisa must hear the change in her tone because he sets the dishes down and comes back to sit across from her. Again he takes her hand in his. “Kayano, what’s wrong?

She stares her hand in his. “Nagisa, is this really happening? Is this really the first date of many?” The questions keep spilling out of her. “Are you really ready to be my boyfriend? What does that even look like, us being boyfriend and girlfriend?” Embarrassed, she pulls her hand away to hide her face. “Ugh, I sound like a stupid middle schooler.”

“No, you don’t,” Nagisa assures her, kissing the top of her head. “You have every right to be uncertain of me and I owe you answers to all of your questions.”

Kayano peaks at him from behind her hands. “Ok. Thank you.”

Nagisa tugs at one of her hands until it’s once again wrapped in both of his. He leans in so her only choice is to look at him. “Yes, Kayano this is really happening and I was just thinking about how I can’t wait to spend more nights like tonight with you.” 

She gives him a small nod, her anxiety starting to retreat.

“I know you have no reason to believe me.” Nagisa exhales and she’s never seen him look so sincere and determined. “But, I’m ready to be in this relationship, to be your boyfriend. My schooling is done and I’m on my way to becoming the teacher I’ve always dreamed of being. It’s time for me to accomplish a new goal.” He presses their foreheads together. “My new target, if it’s still what you want, is to be with you.”

Kayano’s breath catches in her throat and her eyes burn with unshed tears. “You mean that?”

Nagisa reaches up and strokes her cheek. “And I mean to attack this target with the same intensity that I learned in classroom 3-E.”

Kayano considers his words. It’s a strange confession of love and commitment, but it’s quintessential Nagisa. She has known him since he was a boy and if he states that she is his new target, then she trusts him and knows she doesn’t stand a chance.

“Oh, Nagisa,” she half laughs, half sniffs. “Coming from anyone else that would sound like a dangerous threat, but coming from you,” she leans forward and kisses him sweetly, “I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me.”

Nagisa relaxes and gives her a kiss of his own, which he lets linger. “There’s a lot more to come,” he whispers, breaking the kiss before he jumps up, “but first dessert.”

Kayano rolls her eyes at her ridiculous boyfriend and then studies his movements. Nagisa opens the fridge, takes something out, and drapes another white napkin over it. He places the mysterious dessert in front of her and with a flourish pulls the napkin away. 

Kayano laughs at the site in front of her. Sitting on the plate is a box that is identical to the one she’d given Nagisa seven years earlier. Instead of chocolate, a store bought container of pudding sits in the center. The container is too tall so the lid doesn’t close, but it’s her absolute favorite kind and it’s not coincidence. 

Nagisa beams at her. “I kept the box all these years in the hopes that I’d be able to give it back to you one day.” He swoops down and stops a hair’s breadth away from her lips. “But, just so we’re clear, this is not just a thank you.” He kisses one corner of her mouth. “I’m in no uncertain terms,” he kisses the other corner, “making sure that you know,” he kisses her full on the mouth, “how much I want you to be my girlfriend,” another kiss, “and more.”

Kayano briefly considers melting like pudding left in the summer sun, but manages to keep her composure. Unwilling to let Nagisa overwhelm her, she decides to try to beat him at his own game. “As much as I love pudding,” she stands and grabs him by both hands, dragging him towards the living room, “I think I’d rather be kissing you.”

Nagisa stumbles after her and shrugs, his eyes a bit unfocused. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give my girlfriend what she wants?”


End file.
